When Darkness Returns
by ExpectoPatronus
Summary: Its been 3 years since Pitch was deafeted. But when Pitch is seen in North's workshop, North alert's the other Guradian's. Man on Moon decide's the need a new guradian to help them beat Pitch once and for all. That guradian is Ice Cold. Sorry its short! Still getting used to FanFiction. Hope you like Ice.
1. Ignore this Im new

Hey guys,  
Everythe new story ignore this, I'm new so Im trying to see how this works.  
Thanks 


	2. I'm Ice Ice Cold

Hope you guy's like it. Sorry if there's typos, no auto spell on the computer.

I don't really know how I got here, but I'm here.  
My name is Ice Cold. Someone told me it was. I don't know who, but I took the name. I have icy blue eyes with dark blue jeans, a light blue jumper, and a royal blue travlling cape. My hair is a long light blue, normal blue and whiteish hair.  
I have a staff, which is sorta twisty. Its all twisty until you get to the top, where a twirl is.  
I can fly when I say "wind", make it snow, and freeze anything.  
I'm not the only one though. There's Jack Frost. Thing is,  
people believe in him. Not to many people know he's real but some do. Nobody believe's in me. Nobody.  
I watch The Sandman making dreams sometime's. It's beautiful how he makes it all. He's a guradian. And Jack. I know about the guradian's, but I never speak to them, or let them see me. Here's my story.

I smile to myself. Snow day. With a small bit of help from Jack Frost it looks brillent! I can get bored easily, so I made a snow day.  
I look around to see a bunch of children playing in the snow.  
"Let's have some fun, guy's!" I say. I know they cant hear me, they dont believe in me.  
I get some snow and make a snowball. Then I throw it at one of the chirlden.  
"Who threw that?" the kid say's. "I did!" I say happily. I make another snowball,  
and a snowball war begin's. It last's for an hour, and it would have been longer, but it was almost dark, so the kid's went home. I sighed. "Wind" I say happily and within moments I'm flying. I fly for as long as I want to. Something catch's my eye. Something is flying in the air. Its to big to be a bird.  
So what is it? I sqiunt to see if I can see any better. Its Jack. He's heading toward's me so I wing it and zoom down onto the gournd.  
I hide in a tree as Jack land's on the gorund. "Hello? Are you there? Come on, I saw you. I wont bite." Jack say's softly.  
I take a deep breath and jump down from the tree.  
"Hello to you too, Jack. I'm Ice. Ice Cold."

Hope you guy's liked it. Sorry its short. I'll get to a better part soon. Promise.  
Thanks!  
Mini 


	3. Ice, Its Pitch

Sorry about deleting my Hunger Games SYOT,guys. :(  
SOMEBODY, who I wont name, made me. I'll try make another one soon,I promise you all.  
I hope you like the story.

"Ice Cold."Jack says trying out my name"I like it. Just one more question. How do you know my name?"  
I know all the guradian's name's, Frosty. And yes, I do know about the guradian's."  
I add the last part because the look on his face is wondering how I know.  
I laugh because its just very funny to me. I dont get to laugh alot anymore, so it feels good. I take a good look at him. He looks about 17. But I know he's older. Much older. He's tall with white hair,  
a royal blue jumper, and brown pants with leather criscrossing on it. Then his eye's. The as bright as jewels.  
The most startling yet interesting shade of blue. His eyes stand out like mine.  
"So, your the one that helped with the blizzard of '68? Nice work." Jack says impressed.  
I smile at him proudly. "Thanks. It took work. Is Bunny still mad about that?" I ask.  
"Yes" I hear a voice say from the tree's. I turn around with my staff pointed at the tree's, in case its an attack.  
It turns out it him, himself. The Easter Bunny. Twirling a bomarang in his "hands". "I knew you had help, Frostbite!" Bunny growl's at Jack. "Calm down, Kangaroo." Jack says his hands at his face in surrender.  
Bunny's eyes narrow at his comment."I'll get back at you soon,Frostbite." Bunny says angrily. Then both Bunny and Jack look up in the sky.  
I look up to see what their looking at but there's nothing. "What are you two looking at?" I ask them. Bunny didn't answer he just softly tapped the gournd twice and he was gone in a hole.  
Jack flew up into the sky. "See you later, Icy!" Jack shouted and was gone.  
Alone again. What made them leave? And why so quick? Stuff I'll never understand about them.  
I head into the forest and look for a tree to sleep in. It will help pass the night. I guess. I find a good spot in a weeping willow and I settle there for the night.

AT THE NORTH POLE

"You better have called us here for good reason, mate!" Bunny says to North.  
"Of course he would, Bunny. North never send's out the lights unless its serious. Right North?" Tooth says But North isn't listening. He's talking with somebody else.  
Man in Moon. He picks all the guradians. Sandy make's signs of agreement above his head.  
"Thanks Sandy. North? Are you okay?" Tooth ask's nervosly. "Okay, if you say so." North says then turns to Tooth and adds "And, yes. I'm fine. Thank you for asking, Tooth."  
"So, why are we all here?" says a voice behind them all. Jack. "It is serious reason. Very serious indeed." North says firmly.  
"So when are we going to find out why its so serious?" Jack ask's sarcasticlly.  
North gives Jack a angery glance which shuts him up.  
"It's Pitch. He was in workshop. He appered on the globe and laughed." North says seriously.  
"Now you know how seroius it is, Jack." North add's.  
Everyone is shocked. Tooth gasps and puts her hand over her mouth. Sandy is making signs nobody can understand.  
Bunny is just looking at North in disbelief. Jack was on the gournd after falling in shock when leaning on his staff.  
"That is why, Man in Moon decide's we need new guradian!" North says happyily in his russian accent all of a sudden.  
"Ohhhhh! A new guradian! Who is it? Oh wait, nevermind that." Tooth say's excitvily.  
"She seems to have recovered quickly" Jack thought.  
The guradians went to a small table, where all guradians were picked. A small figure would rise and a name under it.  
When everyone was at the table a small figrue rose. "OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! NOW WE HAVE TWO OF THEM!" Bunny shouts and storms away from the table.  
"You know her Bunny?" Tooth says surprised."Me and Bunny both do." Jack said calmly. Jack whispered he next part"She helped cause the blizzard of '68-"  
"EASTER SUNDAY!" Bunny shouts form the other side of the workshop. The name says "Ice Cold."

BACK TO ICE.

Everything was black while I was sleeping, because I dont have dreams. I was sleeping nice and cosy when a huge hand grabs me from the tree.  
It frighten's the living crap out me! "AHHHH-" I scream but my scream is muffled when I'm stuffed ino a bag. I realize a still have my staff with me after all this, but I'm glad in case anyone else found it.  
"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" I scream but its muffled so I doubt anyone would hear me. Nobody can anyways.  
So I try beat whos outside the bag, which turns out to be harder then I thought. Then, all of a sudden, the bag its something hard. The gournd most likely.  
"Ahh, your here. Good. Why so long, Phil?" Someone say's in a thick russian accent I can just about understand. I hear a few grunts and the man with the russian accent answers.  
"Up in tree? Very strange. But thank you Phil."  
I decide to see who my kidnappers are so I try to open the top. Now that nobodys holding it, its much easier.  
I poke my head out to see a large man, dressed in red. He's not the only one's here though. I look around the room. Not just him 4 more people.  
Then the man speaks up." I trust the Yeti's treated you well?" He asked. "Yeah, I love being shoved inside a bag into a room full of stranger's in the middle of the night." I say sarcasticlly.  
"Good, that was my idea." The man says pleased. "Idoit" I think. "Who are you guys?" I ask. I look at them. One take's me by surprise. Jack.  
"Frosty? What are you doing here?" I say stunned.  
"You'll see." Jack says with a smirk on his face. I frown at him.  
"Give me a proper answer, Frosty." I say seriously.  
"Give me a proper name, Icy" Jack says back.  
I frown at him and turn my attention back to the large man.  
"So, who are you people?" I ask impaiently looking around at them.  
"Oh, yes, I forgot. I am North Clause. That is Sandy" North says pointing to Sandy. I've watched Sandy a load of times making dreams. I never saw his face though.  
Sandy makes signs above his head says hi. I say hi back. "This is Toothina, or Tooth." North says pointing to Tooth. She waves excitivly. "And I expect you know Jack and Bunny?" North ask's as Bunny storms over to us.  
"Yeah." I look him in the staright in the eye." Why am I here?" I ask.  
Sandy start's making signs over his head very quickly. Starngley I understand them. Even at that speed.  
"Sandy, not from the very start, please." I say. Jack walks over to me. He looks serious. Jack's never serious. He tell's me with a soft voice "Ice, it's Pitch."

Hope you guys liked it. Sorry if it ins't going anywhere. Im trying to fit stuff in.  
There will be more good stuff later. Thanks for reading.  
Mini 


End file.
